


Immortal Dragon

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Westeros, Witches, immortal dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: In which the prophecied heir to the Iron Throne returns to claim what's hers.Game of Thrones x The Vampire Diaries crossover.GoT: Season 1-???TVD: no particular season I'm just mainly using the Mikaelsons in this.Robb Stark x OC
Relationships: Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Cast

Sebastian Roche as Mikael and Alice Evans as Esther

Katheryn Winnick as Rhaella Mikaelson

Casper Zafar as Finn Mikaelson (Couldn't find a good one of him with long hair)

Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson 

Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson 

Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson

Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson 

Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson 

The Game of Thrones Characters as Their Respective Characters


	2. Prologue

The Prince Mikael Targaryen stood in front of the Red Priestess claiming to have a Prophecy about the prince.   
  
The prince stared down at the Priestess "what is this Prophecy that you speak of Prestiess?"   
  
She tilts her head staring back at the prince for a moment before speaking her eyes glazing over as she recites the prophecy to the prince "I looked into the fire and the Lord of Light showed me the way for you to be brought to him... To worship him as we do. The prophecy states that: The Father of the Immortal Conquerors will have many heirs, fighters with strength unlike any other, conquerors of worlds, all with a woman not of this world with powers of her own, One of the heirs of The Father of the Immortal Conquerors will be the Immortal Dragon and sit upon the Iron Throne as the rightful heir. He The Father of the Immortal Conquerors will travel farther than any other Dragon has ever been to produce the heir that will sit upon the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms."   
  
The Prince is silent for a moment "how is my heir to be the heir of The Iron Throne when my brother sits upon it? His sons will be the heirs to the throne"   
  
The Priestess laughs "I can not reveal all that my Lord has shown me but the Prophecy will come to pass... When the Seven Kingdoms need the Heir the most." Just as the Priestess came she went leaving the Prince to ponder the prophecy that he just received.   
  
In the coming weeks after being given the Prophecy, Mikael began obsessing over it, looking for any way possible to make it happen but to no avail, his efforts were brought to a halt with the death of his brother Aerys and as Robert's Rebellion began just 3 short years after he was given the Prophecy.

Mikael put finding the answers to his prophecy on hold and fought as he was trained to do during the Rebellion and when Mikael Targarygen is spoken of it's said that he died protecting his nephew Rhaegar but the strange thing is that his body was never found among the bloody massacre of the Targaryens. 

As Mikael closed his eyes feeling the life draining from his body he saw the Priestess again reminding him of his Prophecy and at that moment the Priestess was granted the power by her Lord to save the Prince by sending him away to a whole new world where he would fulfill the prophecy. As the prince was surrounded by darkness he heard the words of the Priestess "it is time now for you be able to fulfill the prophecy that was given to you when you awaken you will be in a new land where you will meet the woman who will bear you many heirs and when the time is right your heir will be brought to Westeros to rule the Seven Kingdoms just as it was prophesied."

As the Priestess said when the Targaryen Prince opened his eyes he indeed was in an unfamiliar land. His clothing was now different but he still held his sword on his hip sheathed in its leather sheath not only that but another sword laid beside him on the ground also sheathed in a leather sheath, with the Targaryen sigil engraved into the leather the man upon examining the sword he recognized it immediately the sword named Dark Sister belonged to Visenya Targaryen, but what confused Mikael was how could the sword be with him when it was lost so many years ago.   
  
He picked the sword up attaching it to the sheath on his other hip deciding that we would give the sword to his firstborn heir when they were old enough to wield a weapon.   
  
So as time went by Mikeal became a Viking as a way to keep the Targaryen legacy alive in this new world. On a village raid one-day several years after he arrived in this world now titled Mikael the Destroyer leader on the Viking crew he met one of the women that his men had rounded up from that village a young woman by the name of Esther.   
  
Before long the two were married and she bore him, his firstborn heirs... Two beautiful twin daughters the eldest was named Freya the name chosen by Esther and the younger twin Mikael named in honor of his late sister Rhaella, even from birth little Rhaella had the Targaryen locks of platinum white-blonde hair and the mesmerizing blue eyes another Targaryen trait that she inherited from her father.   
  
Freya and Rhaella were the lights of his life from the day they were born and then a little over a year after his twins were born came his first son Finn, the twins even being only a year older than their new little brother were both protective of him and they both adored him as well. And for five years all was well with the still ever-growing family Esther was now expecting their second son to be named Elijah, then tragedy struck the happy family Freya the firstborn daughter was taken by her aunt Dahlia as payment for the spell that made Esther fertile but the former Targaryen prince was told that his firstborn was taken by Plague while he was out in battle.   
After Freya was taken Esther looked at her two remaining children "now children you are not to tell your father what really happened here, do you understand me? Your sister was taken by the plague"  
  
Little Rhaella crossed her arms "but mother you let Freya be taken, why can't father know the truth?"   
  
Esther smiled at her now eldest daughter "because little one your father wouldn't understand why this had to happen and I know that you don't understand it either but someday when you're old enough you will... now children repeat after me: Freya was taken by the Plague."  
  
Little five-year-old Rhaella reluctantly repeats her mother's words along with her little brother. "Freya was taken by the Plague"   
  
Mikael came home from battle expecting to see the smiling faces of his daughters as they played together in the fields with little Finn but instead he just sees his little dragon alone in the field just staring sadly at the ground.  
  
He approaches her "My little Dragon, what's the matter?"  
  
The five-year-old looks at her father and says the words that she and Finn have practiced for weeks preparing for their father's arrival home. "It's Freya father, she was taken by the plague" he picked the little girl up carrying her back towards their home, he looks to his pregnant wife "is it true? Is Freya truly lost to us?"   
  
Esther looked at her husband "yes my love it's true the plague has taken her, I thought it best not to distract you in battle and tell you when you arrived home"  
  
That was the day that Mikael changed losing Freya was like he lost a part of himself but with Rhaella he was the same doting father because his little dragon was the only light left in his life. She was already growing to look so much like his beloved sister and she was only 5 years old.

So in the coming weeks, the men of the village prepared ships, and those that wanted to stay, stayed behind and the rest joined them; they set sail to a land that Ayana one of Esther's witch friends said was blessed with healthy people and plenty of resources. Everything they would need to live long and prosperous lives. In all, it took them five moons to get there but when they arrived Esther gave birth to their second son Elijah so now Rhaella had two younger brothers but neither of them could fill the tiny hole that the loss of Freya left in her heart. She loved them both dearly and vowed to protect them from anything that wished to harm them; they were her baby brothers but they would never replace Freya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't even understand how excited I am about this book, though I won't be updating it regularly until after I finish Game of Thrones, the time and planning going into this book is a lot, I don't remember the last time that I was this excited to write a fic but this is an idea that I have never seen done before and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I am going to enjoy writing it. 


	3. Chapter I

It's been two years since the Mikaelson family moved into the village and everything was thriving. Rhaella was now 7 years old and she was making her way to find her father. She wants to learn to wield a sword and fight so she can be just like her father when she gets older.

She smiled when she found him "Father?"   
  
Mikael looked at her "Yes my little Dragon?"   
  
She gives him the most innocent looks she can muster "Father I wish to learn to wield a sword"  
  
He crouched down in front of her "Now my little dragon, wielding a sword is not for women or children"   
  
The seven-year-old pokes out her lip knowing that he will give when she gives him that look because 90% of the time he does "But father if I learn how to wield a sword I can be just like you when I get older"   
  
Mikael sighed knowing that he rarely denies Rhaella what she wants "fine little dragon, I will train you to wield a sword but we start with wooden swords to avoid you getting hurt until you can properly wield it"

The seven-year-old wrapped her small arms around his waist "thank you father" Mikael sighed smiling down at her "of course little dragon... When we're finished you will be the fiercest little warrior in the village. First I'm going to teach you the basics before we get into the actual training"  
  
Rhaella smiled happily as they started her sword training. Rhaella picked up the wooden sword and held it out in front of her as she was instructed: "very good little dragon now lesson one, the pointy end goes into your opponent in a real fight."   
  
Rhaella nods staying that she understands what he's telling her "yes father"   
  
"Now your opponents will not go easy on you just because you are a girl so you always need to be aware of your surroundings if you can use your environment it can give you an advantage. If you can maneuver yourself so that you can attack and/or protect yourself more effectively, you are more likely to win."  
  
The young blonde nodded "what's next?"  
  
Mikael couldn't help but smile at his little dragon "The correct way to grip the sword is with both hands, your right hand at the top end of the grip and the other hand at the bottom of the grip, closer to the pommel. This will allow for a much wider range of arm movements with the sword. Now there may be times where you have to use just one hand, like if you are using a shield then you will hold the shield in one hand and fight with your sword it the other, in some cases, you may even use the shield to attack your opponent. You will be taught both ways."

Rhaella gripped the wooden sword with both hands in the position her father instructed and he nodded at her "very good, next step is to hold your sword in the "ready" position at all times. The "ready" position allows you to be able to react to all of your opponent's moves. Hold the sword upright in front of you with both hands so the blade is perpendicular to the ground." then he shows her what the 'ready' position looks like and she copies what he did. "Holding the sword this way allows you to move it from side to side and up and down with ease."   
  
"Okay little dragon now you must always have your body standing at a 45-degree angle with your left foot ahead of your left, This position allows you a firm base of support to attack from. It will also provide you support against your opponent's moves and make it more difficult for them to knock you over. Face your hips toward your opponent. Don't aim them to the side of your opponent." He gets into the position and Rhaella copied the position perfectly.  
  
Causing Mikael to smile "That is very good little dragon, now this next step is really important that you practice it"  
  
Rhaella gave a nod "of course father"   
  
"Practice the 8 different angles of attack. There are 8 different basic attacking angles in sword fighting. These are straight down from the top, straight up from the bottom, diagonally down to the left, diagonally down to the right, diagonally up from the left, diagonally up from the right, and left and right strikes horizontally."

Rhaella follows his movements as he shows her the eight angles "These are the basic movements of sword fighting and if you perfect them, you'll be much harder to beat. Now, little dragon I think that's enough for today we will pick up tomorrow on defensive angles of wielding a sword" he drops a kiss on her head "why don't you run and see what your brothers are up to?"  
  
She hands her wooden sword to her father running off to find her little brothers.

Finn looked at his remaining older sister "what have you and father been doing Ella?" she smiles at him "Well little brother, father is teaching me to wield a sword."   
  
The six-year-old looks at her wide-eyed "but you're a lady Ella, ladies aren't meant to wield swords" she just chuckles at him "of course they are little brother, a lady can wield a sword just as a man does if she wishes and once I've perfected it I'm going to be the one to teach you and Elijah when he comes of age to wield a weapon"  
  
"Father is going to let you teach us?" she grinned at him "of course he will little Finn, I am to be the best and fiercest warrior in the village father said so himself... Now, where is our baby brother?"   
  
Finn smiled at his sister's excitement "mother has him, Ella" She nodded at him "well then I am going to get him from mother and watch him for her" with that the white-blonde haired seven-year-old dropped a kiss on the top of her brother's head ran off towards there hut to get her baby brother.  
  
The next day at the same time Rhaella met her father in the same place as yesterday he nodded at her "first catch the sword" he tossed it to her and she caught it with both hands by the handle "good now we can start this will teach you how to defend yourself with a sword"

Rhaella nods remembering what he told her the day before and she gets into position her body at a 45-degree angle with her sword in the 'ready' position. Mikael nods at her as he starts explaining the first defensive step "The easiest defensive move in sword fighting is the simple step away. When your opponents bring their sword towards you, take a large step back to avoid their attack, This move will work best when your opponent is trying to cut across your body. But little dragon you must be aware that there are drawbacks to the step away. If your opponent is fast or skilled, they might take the chance to jab you with their sword after you step back."  
  
The little warrior in training nodded "okay watch out when performing a step back"   
  
"The next move is a block, When your opponent swipes at you with their sword, lift the blade of your sword against theirs to block their attack. Make sure you have plenty of grip on your sword to effectively block your opponent's sword. Once we go over all of the defensive steps we will practice them before we go into the next step of the lesson which is attacking your opponent"  
  
Rhaella nodded at him with a smile "okay father"   
  
"Parry your opponent's attack with your sword. The parry is a block that you can turn into an attack. When the opponent attacks you, redirect their attack by pushing their sword out of the way with your sword. Then you can move in to attack them. The parry is a very effective move that allows you to go from defending to attacking in a matter of seconds. You can also block your opponent's attack with your sword before sliding yours away from theirs and launching your attack."   
  
Rhaella nods letting Mikael know that she understands what he said after seeing that she got the previous step, he continues onto the next one "Next you need to displace your opponent's sword and hit them as they attack. As your opponent brings their sword towards you, use plenty of force to block their attack and launch your own attack in 1 swift move. Hold your sword in such a way that you can effectively block their attack while hitting them with your sword at the same time. Step into the move for added power against your opponent's attack."  
  
"Displace their sword and hit them when they attack"  
  
"You are catching on to this very quick little dragon now the final step in the defensive steps is to counter cut against your opponent's attack. The counter cut is a combination of the step back and counter-attack. When your opponent attacks you, step away from their sword and attack their arm with your sword. Doing this will significantly weaken your opponent as you will have injured their fighting arm. Now let's get into position and practice the defensive techniques that we went over"

Rhaella smiles happily as she finally gets to practice with the wooden sword as she gets into the correct position, Mikael takes his position across from her "now first we practice the step back"   
  
Rhaella nodded and stepped back as Mikael came at her with the wooden sword "good little dragon now let's do it a few more times before we move on" and so they practiced the step back a few more times making sure that Rhaella could do it decently before moving on to blocking.

After she had the block down decently they moved on to practicing the Parry. That one on her first try she didn't put enough power in her counter-attack "Now that was okay but little dragon you need to put more power into it when you channel the block into an attack."  
  
Rhaella nodded "yes father"   
  
"Again"   
  
Rhaella got back into position and did it again and the second time she did better "that was better but it still needs work little dragon" She nods "Of course father, I'll practice until it's perfect"   
  
He nods at her "I know you will little dragon, now let's move on to the next one"   
  
Rhaella nods reciting the next step "Displace your opponent's weapon and hit them when they try to attack" Mikael nodded at her "good little dragon, now into position and let's try it"   
  
Rhaella blocked her father's attack but she lost her footing and slipped going into her own attack. "Again little dragon, this time step into when you launch your attack"   
  
She nods getting back into position and they do it again this time she steps into as she attacks and she does better but still not as forceful but given that she's still only a child, as she grows her force will get stronger.   
  
"Now for the last step and then we will get into so attacks and will pick back up tomorrow at the same place, same time"   
  
"Of course father" Rhaella got into her position holding her sword up in front of her in the 'ready' position then she lets her father attack first she steps back to avoid getting hit and then she swings the sword into her father's wrist that is holding his sword, he, of course, isn't hurt by it but he smiles at her "that one was very good little dragon"  
  
She grins happily at the praise "now are we going to learn some attacks?"   
  
"We are, now the lesson on attacking with your sword is that you should avoid stabbing movements with your sword. The natural instinct for most people is to try and stab their opponent as soon as they can with their sword. The stabbing move is a terrible move most of the time and it will only make you very vulnerable to your opponent. By moving forward in the stabbing motion, your opponent can attack your upper body with ease or they can step away and attack you from the side as you lunge forward. You should only ever use the stabbing move when your opponent is incredibly vulnerable."

Rhaella nods "only use the stabbing move when your opponent is vulnerable... understood, what's next?"   
  
"Execute the basic attacking movement. To perform this move, bring your sword forward towards your opponent. Then step towards your opponent and slightly to the right. This will bring you away from your opponent and prevent them from attacking you. Bring your sword down in a straight line and hit your opponent. Bringing your sword forward will make it more difficult for your opponent to launch a counter-attack. Now let's do some practice runs on that before we get into the next one"

They get into position and practice executing the basic movement for attacking, once she got the basics of that down Miakel nodded at her "moving on to the next attack technique, Perform a feint and kick to your opponent's groin. Now you're going to do this one as I tell you what to do"

Rhaella nods "okay father"   
  
"Lift your arms and sword above your head to invite your opponent to attack." she does as he says "When they do attack, block the move with your sword." he attacks and Rhaella blocks just as she was supposed to "Hold their sword in place and lift your foot towards their groin. Push with your foot against their body to push them off balance and to allow you to complete the attack." She does as he said now with her being small that move didn't have much of an effect.  
  
"Number 4 is to always avoid lifting your arms and sword behind your head. Similar to the stabbing movement, all this move will do is open you up to an attack from your opponent. People think this move will allow them to launch a very powerful blow, but in reality, it only opens them up to their opponent and makes it very easy for their opponent to strike."   
  
"Okay do not lift my arms or sword behind my head because it just makes me more vulnerable to an attack"   
  
Mikael smiles at her "that's good little dragon now the final step that we are going to go over today is that you always need to control the flow of the fight. If you succeed in finding the flow and controlling it, you have a very good chance of almost directly influencing the entire fight directly through your actions. Controlling the fight means your opponent is always on the back foot, giving you a massive advantage during the fight. Try to identify the patterns in how your opponent fights and work against them."

  
"Got it controlling the flow of the fight is a way to control the fight"   
  
"Now when we meet for training tomorrow we are going to go through everything that we've gone over in the past two days and practice all of it"  
  
Rhaella nods "Yes father, I understand" he nods at her "good little dragon now run along and play" Rhaella nods and runs off. 

So Rhaella and her father trained every day at the same time, Rhaella was getting better with each ongoing practice, she followed every instruction given to her and learned from the mistakes she made. 


	5. Chapter III

The following day once again after her sword training Rhaella was sat with her father ready to hear the story that he said he would tell her about her namesake and the reason behind her nickname.   
  
Mikael smiled at her "Alright little dragon, you have waited two days for this story and here it is" Rhaella smiled happily at him as he began telling her to story "This story starts with Jaehaerys Targaryen the Second of His Name and his sister-wife Shaera, in the beginning, both of them were betrothed to different people, you see their father King Aegon V Targaryen, had developed a deep distaste for the Targaryen practice of incestuous marriages and was determined to end the custom. Though betrothed to another Celia Tully daughter of the Lord of Riverrun Jaehaerys had been of a more traditional frame of mind from a young age, as he was in love with his sister, Princess Shaera. Shaera, in turn, desired him. King Aegon V and Queen Betha observed this and were alerted because of it. They did everything they could to separate the two siblings, yet this only served to inflame their passion.  
  
So when their elder brother, Prince Duncan, broke his betrothal to the daughter of Lord Lyonel Baratheon in 239 AC and married a common-born girl known as Jenny of Oldstones, Prince Jaehaerys, and Princess Shaera took note and followed in his footsteps, They eluded their guardians, and secretly wed and consummated the marriage. Aegon despaired over this but felt he had no choice, as the marriage had been consummated. He was forced to relent to his children's wishes, while at the same time dealing with the anger and wounded pride of both House Tully and House Tyrell.  
  
And from the marriage of Jaehaerys and Shaera, came three children, the eldest Aerys, then their daughter Rhaella and finally their youngest son Mikael."   
  
Rhaella looks at him eyes wide in surprise "But father that's your name"   
  
He smiles at her "that's correct little dragon" then he continues "when Aerys and Rhaella were betrothed by their father and married when they were teenagers, now neither of them were happy about it but there wasn't much they could do because thier father was the King and they couldn't disobey him and well as for Mikael there wasn't another sibling that he could be betrothed to so he wasn't forced to marry as his elder siblings were and with the death of thier father Aerys being the eldest inherited the Iron Throne from their father and as his brother was now King Mikael joined the what is known as the Kingsgaurd, a group of guards who are meant to protect the king, now comes the answers to your questions little dragon"   
  
"So if that's your name does that mean that it is you is this story?"   
  
"Yes Rhaella, it is me, in this part of the story" Rhaella looks at him with excitement in her eyes "so if your brother was King does that mean you were a Prince? And if your a prince does that mean that I'm a princess?"   
  
He chuckles " I was a Prince because my father was King before my brother but yes little dragon that does indeed mean that you are a Princess, you were named Rhaella, after your aunt, my sister and I call you little dragon because out of all of your siblings you are the only one that inherited the full Targaryen look"   
  
Rhaella smiles at him "I'm a princess" he smiles kissing her on the head "yes you are little dragon"   
  
"So what did it look like the throne room? And what happened to them? You said was, which means in the past so what happened?"   
  
"Well, when you stepped into the throne room the first thing that you saw before the Iron Throne were the dragon skulls that line the pathway up to the throne it went from smallest to largest and the last skull before you got to the throne was Balerion's skull the very dragon whose fire forged the Iron Throne, it starts when my nephew Rhaegar was said to have abducted Lyanna Stark, now that story there are many different sides to it but her 'abduction' is what started Robert's Rebellion. Lead by the man she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, her brother Eddard Stark and a man by the name of Jon Arryn."  
  
"What happened next in the rebellion?"   
  
"Well Rhaegar wasn't present for much of the rebellion, he was off with Lyanna they were hiding, some say he loved her and I would be inclined to agree with them, the way he spoke of her before we went into battle the day he died you don't speak of someone that way unless you love them, that day I was one of the few members of the Kingsguard assigned to protect the prince upon his return to Westeros and so I did and just before we rode into the Trident the last thing Rhaegar spoke if was his son with Lyanna but I nothing more than that on, the subject not even the boy's name. But Robert's Rebellion was the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty, it lead to the death of your uncle Aerys and the rest of the Targaryen family."  
  
"How did you survive then?"   
  
"Well three years before the rebellion I was given a prophecy and as I was saved at the last moment in order to fulfill the prophecy which I will tell you about in a different story when you're older, now why don't you go and play with your brothers?"   
  
She nods "Okay father" she gets up from the ground running off to find her brothers that she knows will be outside somewhere.

  
That night after putting Elijah and Finn to bed with the rest of the story from the night before heading to her own bed and falling asleep.

**──── 🐉 ────**  
  
Rhaella opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark place, she examined her surroundings closer and saw dragon skulls "Dragon Skulls? What is this? What's happening? The only place that I know of that dragons existed is from father's stories but how can I be here?"

She hears a voice from behind her "you know where this is?"

Rhaella swirled around looking at a woman dressed in all red as well as having flaming red hair she nods at the stranger "Yes or at least I think so"

"Where do you think you are child?"

Rhaella gave the woman a look "This is Westeros correct?"

The Red Priestess smiles "that would be correct and this is a dream on your end so you must the prophesied heir it's the only way you could be here, we are in the dungeon underneath the Red Keep in Kings Landing."

Rhaella nods but looks confused because she doesn't know about the prophecy yet "what prophecy? Why are we down here in father's stories the dragon skulls are on display in the throne room, leading up to the Iron Throne"

"You haven't been told of it yet?? A lot has changed in your father's absence dear child, it's been just over six years now since the end of Robert's Rebellion when Robert Baratheon took the throne as King of the Seven Kingdoms. Come child and walk with me, I'll show you everything that you need to know about the King and his family, this is only one of many dreams of Westeros that you will have, each one will introduce you to the main Houses of the Seven Kingdoms and everything you need to know about them... but you will not be seen, but will be able to interact with things"

Rhaella shakes her head "No father said he would tell me the story about the prophecy he was given when I got older, so Miss what do I call you?"

The red-haired woman smiled "Very well then child I shall not mention too much of it until your father's told you about it fully and you may call me Aithne, and what is your name child?"

Rhaella takes her hand and they start walking up from the dungeon "I'm Rhaella, so Aithne, what exactly am I going to see here?"

"Well seems your father stuck to the Targaryen tradition when naming you and I don't even know that but we shall follow where the dream takes you" So as they walked Aithne pointed things out to Rhaella then they come across a group of people "That is King Robert, with his wife and Queen Cersei Lannister and their only child thus far Prince Joffery"

Rhaella looks at the little blonde three-year-old for a moment before looking back at Aithne "just looking at him he looks like a brat" The red Priestess laughs at her evaluation of the young prince just from looking at him. They see another blonde walk up to them "that is Jaime Lannister twin brother to the Queen, he is part of the kingsguard and they call him the Kingslayer."

"Why?"

"Because Jaime Lannister is the one who killed Aerys Targaryen, the former king, and your uncle"

Rhaella looks at her again this time a glare set on her face from looking at the man that killed her uncle "so if he's part of the Kingsguard doesn't that mean he's supposed to protect the King?"

"Yes young Rhaella that is what he was supposed to do but he betrayed your uncle and killed him instead of protecting him like he was supposed to do as part of his kingsguard"   
  
Rhaella see's Jaime hand a piece of paper to the King "A Raven came for you, your grace" then looks at Aithne as the woman takes her hand and leads her through the castle at Kings Landing showing her everything of importance and the last place that Rhaella is shown is the Throne Room.

"It's so beautiful... though it would be even more beautiful if the dragon skulls were still on display." the priestess laughs "spoken just like a Targaryen"  
  
  
The scene seems to change around the two this time it's much colder and they are surrounded by a bunch of people in what looks to be a dining hall of some sort, Rhaella looks to Aithne "where are we now?"   
  
"This is Winterfell we are in the North now, Kings Landing is in the South, the man in the middle of the table up there is Lord Eddard Stark he is The Warden of the North, and the boy beside him on his right is his new ward Theon Greyjoy and to his left is his wife Catelyn and thier young son Robb"  
  
Rhaella looks at the young Stark boy only to find that he's already staring directly at her which causes her eyes to widen slightly as she looks away and back at the priestess "I thought no one could see me?"   
  
"They're not supposed to be able to see you"   
  
The nine-year-old crossed her arm across her chest in a sassy manner "well tell that to Lord Stark's son who is looking right at me" Aithne looks towards the boy and sees that he indeed is looking right at Rhaella "hmm that is an interesting development indeed, it's not supposed to be happening but yet it is"  
  
Rhaella is still looking at the priestess "what does it mean?"   
  
The Priestess gives her a semi vague answer "now that my child I cannot say, there are things that I cannot reveal as of yet, for you still do not even know of the prophecy"   
  
Young Robb who is still staring at the pretty blonde girl who to him doesn't look much older than he is, then he gently grabbed his mother's arm "mother" she looked down at him "Yes Robb?"

He points to where he sees Rhaella "that blonde girl over there I've never seen her before who is she?"

Catelyn looks to where her son is pointing but doesn't see anyone there. "Robb there isn't anybody there" He looks at his mother and away from Rhaella "She's right there" then he looks again and she's gone "mother I promise that I saw a girl there"   
  
Cat pats her son on the head "of course you did my darling boy"   
  
──── 🐉 ────  
  
Rhaella sat up in her bed, the next morning looking around a bit confused until her dream came back to her prompting her to get up and get dressed so that she could tell her father about her dream.   
  
After breakfast, she followed her father out of the hut "Father!"   
  
He stops and turns to her "yes little dragon?"   
  
"I wanted to tell you about the dream I had last night" he crouches down in front of her "what was it about?"   
  
She grins at him "I was in Westeros, the woman in red told me that it was a dream on my end and that it was just one of many that I was going to have" then she tells him all about the dream and even what happened when the Stark boy could see her there even though she wasn't supposed to be seen. 

He smiled kissing her on the head "Really what else did this woman in red tell you?"   
  
"Well she showed me the castle in Kings Landing and the dragon skulls that you said lined the throne room well they're in the dungeon now, it was the first thing that I saw and then she lead me up into the castle and she told me how uncle Aerys died well not in detail but you didn't even tell me that"

He looks at her "what did she tell you? Well, I wasn't there when he died so how could I have known how it happened little dragon?"   
  
"She just told me that he was betrayed and killed by a member of his kingsguard Jamie Lannister" Mikael looks at her for a moment having no choice but to believe that she actually went there in her dream somehow because he never told her the names of the other members of his brother's kingsguard.

Then he sends her off the play until it's time for her training. 


	6. Chapter IV

Rhaella now age 11 was in the room as her mother was giving birth to her newest younger sibling, Mikael who is holding the baby nods to his wife "it's a boy"

Rhaella smiled widely at her father "Can I name him father?"

Mikael once again looked to his wife and she nodded he turned back to his eldest "of course, come here little dragon"

She walked over excitedly taking her new baby brother from her father and she smiled down at him "hi there little brother I'm your big sister Rhaella and your name is Kol"

Mikael kissed her on the head "nice choice little dragon"

Baby Kol held onto his big sister's finger with his tiny hand as she cooed at him "just as I promised your big brothers I am going to be the best big sister ever and I will always protect you and love you no matter what"

He smiled up at her with his innocent brown eyes causing Rhaella to smile even wider as she kissed him on the forehead.

Handing him back to their father "I'm going to go and get Finn, Eli and Nik so they can meet their new baby brother" then she ran out of the hut seeing her three other younger brothers outside.

Elijah looks at his older sister "Ella do we have a little sister or another brother?"

Rhaella ruffled his hair "we have a new baby brother, Eli and his name is Kol, come and meet him" Finn walked in first with Elijah behind him Rhaella coming in last carrying Niklaus.

──── 🐉 ────

Rhaella stood with Finn as she grinned mischievously at him "father said that I could do your fighting lessons today" she tossed the wooden sword at him.

He caught the sword "are you sure father is okay with this Ella?" She nodded at him "of course I am Finn, I asked him if I could teach you today and he said that I could"

She stands across from him "now what was the last thing father taught you?"

The younger boy sighed "We were working on defensive moves and blocks"

Rhaella nodded "okay then we are gonna pick up there and in no time at all, you'll be as good as I am little brother"

So Rhaella and Finn spent the next few hours training.

Sometime during that time, Elijah had wandered over to where they were "Ella, Finn what are you doing?"

Rhaella smiled looking at Finn "alright let's take a break for a few minutes?" Finn nodded at her dropping down to sit on the ground as Rhaella crouched down in front of Elijah "we are training Eli and when you get bigger you can join us" she ruffled his hair "you are much too young right now but give it a few years and you'll be right there beside us but for now you can watch us"

She kissed him on the head standing up, ruffling his hair once more before she and Finn started training again.

They trained for another hour before Rhaella decided that was enough for the day "alright Finn, we are done for the day"

She smiled ruffling his hair before sending him on his way.

**──── 🐉 ────**

Rhaella walked up to her father "father?"

He turned his attention from sharpening his blade to that they train with his daughter "yes little dragon?" 

She gives him a hopeful look "Will you tell me about the prophecy now? You said you would when I was older and I am older then I was when you said that"

Mikael looked at her for a moment, before nodding "alright, my little dragon I will tell you about it"

She grins happily at him "thank you father"

"So I told you about Robert's Rebellion, and three years before the start of it I was given a prophecy, standing in the throne room a Red Priestess, gave it to me, so the prophecy stated that: The Father of the Immortal Conquerors will have many heirs, fighters with strength unlike any other, conquerors of worlds, all with a woman not of this world with powers of her own, One of the heirs of The Father of the Immortal Conquerors will be the Immortal Dragon and sit upon the Iron Throne as the rightful heir. He The Father of the Immortal Conquerors will travel farther than any other Dragon has ever been to produce the heir that will sit upon the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms."

Rhaella is silent for a moment "you think it's me, that I'm the heir? So the woman that I saw in my dream was a Red Priestess, she said I was the prophesied heir that it was the only way that I could be there even though it was only a dream for me"

Mikael sighed nodding "it's why I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you about it but yes my little dragon I do believe that you are the heir mentioned in the prophecy, you are the only one so far that inherited the complete Targaryen look"

Rhaella grinned at her father "so if I'm the heir, does that mean that I'm gonna be a Queen someday? Because being a Queen is better than being a Princess"

Mikael chuckled at her "Yes little dragon that means you could be a Queen someday, now stay right here and I will be back, I've something to give you"

Rhaella nodded "okay father"

He walked away into their hut, while Rhaella stayed right where she was told to waiting for her father to come back.

While she was waiting Finn walked up to his big sister "Ella what are you doing? Wanna come play with us?"

She smiled at him "waiting on father to come back as he asked me to and I will be there as soon as father finishes what he's telling me, I promise"

"Okay" then he walks off leaving her to wait for their father.

He came back a few minutes later with Visenya's sword, Rhaella looks at him "that's Visenya's sword, Dark Sister"

He nods "It was, but now it's yours" He unsheaths the sword showing Rhaella that blade "it's made of Valyrian Steel it's the strongest metal in all of the Seven Kingdoms and the rarest since the Doom of Valyria. When fashioned into bladed weapons, the steel can hold an especially keen edge, remaining sharp forever without the need for honing. Aside from its sharpness, Valyrian steel is recognizable by its strength and lightweight in comparison to ordinary steel, as well as by a distinctive rippled pattern visible in blades made from it." 

Rhaella is looking in awe of the beauty of the blade and she points the writing on the hilt of the blade "father what's that say?" 

"It's High Valyrian and it simply says the name of the sword Dark Sister"

Rhaella nods then she remembers something that her father told her about that sword "you said that the sword was lost... then how come you have it?"

He chuckled at her question "Well when I woke up here I noticed it laying on the ground so I'm not sure but I assumed then that it was because one of you was meant to wield it just as one of you was meant to sit on the Iron Throne."

He resheathed the sword handing it to her "go ahead see what you think"

Rhaella took the sword from him unsheathing it and holding just as she was taught during her training, she slashes at the air a few times, she turns to her father "it's perfect father"

He smiled at her "good, now little dragon be careful with that, don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself or someone else" She nods at him "of course father I will be just as careful as I am with a normal steel sword"

"Alright, now run along and we will try our your new sword in training"

"Okay, father... Is your sword made of Valyrian steel as well?"

Mikael nods at her "it is which is why we always use the other swords in your training but now that you have one as well we can use them in training to teach you how to wield it even more properly" 

Rhaella walks off with her new sword attached to the sheath on her hip where her old sword normally stays.

She ran off to find her brothers just as she promised Finn she would once she was done talking to their father.

Finn smiled at her as Rhaella approached them "Ella you're here, what did father tell you?"

She ruffled his hair a grin stretched across her face "father gave me a new sword, that's what he wanted to tell me, wanna see it?"

Finn and Elijah both nodded at her and Rhaella unsheathed Dark Sister showing it to her two oldest younger brothers "Now be careful not to touch the blade, it's very sharp and I don't want either of you getting hurt"

She resheathed the sword once they were done looking at it "Father said that your blade should have a name, have you picked one?"

Rhaella smiled at him "Yes Finn it does have a name, I didn't pick it father told me its name when he gave it to me, Its name is Dark Sister... it's made with a very rare and special kind of metal, it's called Valyrian steel, now let's play before we have to go and do our studies with mother"

So the three siblings played for a while before being called in by their mother to do their studies.   
  
  



	7. Chapter V

Rhaella opened her eyes and she looked around and she remembered that the Red Priestess told her this place was called Winterfell.   
  
This time though she notices that the Priestess isn't with her now, Rhaella decided to walk around a bit and just explore the area a bit. She stops seeing three boys standing in what looks like a training area holding wooden swords.   
  
She just watches them for a moment before noticing that the boy with the light-colored hair's grip on the wooden sword is too loose and she rolled her eyes talking to herself forgetting for a moment that this was the place that boy had seen her before "he needs a tighter grip on his sword or he's just going to get disarmed very fast and that fight is going to be over before it really starts"  
  
Robb having heard her voice, his head snapped up in her direction causing Theon and Jon to look at him "Robb what are you doing?" Theon was the one that spoke to him.   
  
The young boy with auburn curls looks to the light-haired boy that has become one of his best friends "you didn't hear that?"   
  
Theon shakes his head "No... what was it?"  
  
Rhaella's eyes widen slightly remembering that Robb was the boy that saw her when she was with the Red Priestess, as Robb looks directly at her, she looks right back at him "how can you see me? Nobody is supposed to be able to see me, which is why they can't hear me because they don't see me... Got somewhere that you won't seem mad for talking to thin air? Since you seem to be the only person that can see and hear me"   
  
He gives her a nod before looking back at Jon and Theon shaking his head "nothing must have just been the wind but Theon you might want to tighten your grip on your sword next time"  
  
They all put their wooden weapons away and split off on their own ways when nobody is paying attention to him he nods his head off in a direction indicating for Rhaella to follow him so she does and they walk into a beautiful wooded area.  
  
Robb looks at her "Who are you?"   
  
Rhaella smiled at the boy not knowing if she should fully trust him or not so she doesn't give him her full name but the name that her siblings call her "You can call me Ella... I heard them say your name but I'd rather you tell me yourself"   
  
The auburn-haired boy chuckles at her "Robb, so Ella how come nobody can see you?"   
  
Rhaella sighed "it's kind of complicated but I guess the simple version is that I'm not really here... it's a dream well on my end at least and the priestess that was with me before said that nobody could see me but then you look right at me and you saw me but you didn't see her? She was right beside me and she was wearing red"   
  
Robb shakes his head "no I just saw you standing there in the dining hall alone, nobody believed me that you were real because they didn't see you"   
  
Rhaella sits across from him on the ground looking at the boy curiously "what makes you so different that you can see me when nobody else can? I don't understand it... I don't even think that the priestess knew and she was the one telling me everything about what was going on around us, or well if she did she wasn't willing to tell me what it was"   
  
Robb looks back at just as curious "well there has to be a reason..... How did you know that about Theon's grip being too loose?"   
  
Rhaella smirks at him "I've been training since I was seven years old... so pretty sure I'd know that correct way to hold a sword... One hit in the right place and your friend would be out of the fight before it really even started holding a sword like that"   
  
Robb laughs "well I guess I'll make sure that he grips it tighter come time for our next training session" She gives him a grin with a mischievous glint in her eyes "or you could let him learn it the hard way while your training, you go for the arm holding the sword and disarm him then tell him where he messed up, that's how I was taught, and I learned from the mistakes knew what not to do the next time"   
  
Robb shrugs smiling at her "guess that is one way for him to learn" Robb is looking at the girl in front of him noticing that the way the light is hitting her makes her eyes look violet instead of the blue they were when he first saw her before he brought her over here.   
  
Rhaella gives him a look "What?"   
  
He shakes his head "sorry it's just your eyes they looked violet in that light... I've never seen that particular eye color before" Rhaella laughs "yeah well it only happens when light hits my face a certain way... according to my father, it's an attribute in our family but your the first person that isn't family to point it out"   
  
His face tints pink slightly as a blush covers his cheeks which makes Rhaella grin at him before she can say anything to him about the blushing Robb's father walks over to the two but he can't see Rhaella "Um Robb?"   
  
The boy perks up slightly "Hello father"   
  
Ned looks at his son again "what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing"   
  
"So who were you talking to just now?"  
  
The auburn-haired boy looks at his father "Uhhh..... No one?"   
  
"So what, I'm no one now? That's not very gentle of you, wolf boy" Ella says, giggling close to Robb. She looks at him with a weird look. "You have funny looking ears, did you know that?"  
  
Robb's face turns even redder at her words as he scoffs "Yeah well at least I'm not missing a tooth so you have no room to talk about my ears" Ned is giving his son a look silently questioning his son's sanity.  
  
Ella giggles again not even bothered by his remark "yeah well maybe I am missing a tooth but a Direwolf really? You look more like a puppy"

  
While the two are throwing half-hearted insults back and forth at each other Ned slowly walks away from them heading back into the castle finding his wife "Cat there is something wrong with Robb... I just caught him talking to himself"   
  
  
Cat looked at her husband "he's still just a boy, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"   
  
Robb gives Ella a look "you really had to start that with my dad standing right there?"   
  
She just gives him an innocent smile "whatever do you mean? I didn't start anything" he gives her a look that says 'seriously' that's when Ella bursts out laughing "awhhh your face got all red and it was adorable"  
  
The little compliment makes him blush again making Ella grin at him. Before the boy had a chance to reply to her Theon walks over to where they are "Hey Robb"   
  
"Hi Theon"   
  
Rhaella gets a good up-close look at the boy she was talking about earlier with his sword "Ugh well looks like someone fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down" Robb side glances at her letting out a snort of laughter but quickly covering it up with a cough.  
  
Rhaella smirks mischievously "I mean maybe we should find him like a sack or something... Carve some holes into of course so he can breathe but at least we won't have to look at his face"   
  
By this point, Ella is doubled over laughing at her own joke and Robb is biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing while Theon is just looking at the younger boy confused as to what's going on.  
  
Robb looks at Ella with a look of surprise at her finding Theon unattractive. He notices that said boy is distracted so he whispers to Ella "really because girls usually think Theon is attractive"   
  
Ella gives him a grimace look of disgust before she smirks at the Stark boy "What? Well I mean I guess a woman could go blind..... If you paid her enough"   
  
Robb gives her a confused look "What?"   
  
Ella grins at him in a teasing manner "Oh you adorably innocent, sheltered little thing... I mean I get it... My father would probably kill someone if he knew they were talking like about 'grown-up' things like that in front of me but what he doesn't know won't hurt him"   
  
Robb is still looking at her confused "What?"   
  
Ella still has the teasing look on her face "Awh look your face is so red... and that adorable confusion"   
  
Robb gives her an unamused look but Ella brushes it off "oh come on Mr. grumpy pants, lighten up a little you are most likely gonna see my face a lot so you're just gonna have to get used to this"

Robb chuckles at her "alright well I might as well give you a tour of the place."  
  
Ella shrugs "alright if you want" so the two get up from the ground they were sitting on and Robb takes her on a tour of Winterfell, showing her everything that he could as telling her about the things that he was showing her and he decided to end the tour with the godswood.   
  
"This is the godswood, it's where we pray to the Old Gods of the Forest" Ella smiles seeing the weirwood tree "it's so beautiful and peaceful" Ella walks up to the tree and lays her hand on the tree and she gasps and her eyes glaze over like she's being shown a vision or something.

──── 🐉 ────  
  
Rhaella shoots up in her own bed to her little brother pulling on her arm "Ella?" She looks at him "what is it, Eli?"   
  
"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" She smiled at him "of course, you can Eli" she slid over just a little letting her brother lay beside her and she ran her fingers through his hair and started telling him a story quietly as not to disturb the rest of their sleeping siblings.   
  
Once he falls back asleep Rhaella can't help but think back to what she saw before she woke up again. The bright white room, the wolves, the dragon, and the giant Basilisk.   
  
'What did it mean?' was the only question running through her head about it. Rhaella closed her eyes to go back to sleep and the thing she sees is copper curls and blue eyes before she falls asleep again.   
  
The next day Rhaella got up earlier than normal she smiled slipping out of bed walking silently into the other part of the hut, slipping out the door with her sword decided to get some extra training in on her own with the practice dummy that her father built for her and her siblings to use that morning to help clear her head a little bit, waiting for her mother to wake up so she can ask her about the vision that she saw the night before.

She knew that with her mother being a witch that she might be able to tell her about the vision. So she stayed in the designated training area for about an hour before heading back home.  
She walked into the hut and her mother looked at her "Rhaella what are you doing up so early?"   
  
"Sorry mother but I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I went outside for a bit hoping to clear my head but it didn't really work so well"  
  
"Sit my darling girl and tell me what's on your mind"   
  
Rhaella takes the seat beside her mother "I had this dream last night and before I woke up the first time I saw this tree it was beautiful, and I touched it in the dream and it showed me something but I can't make sense of what I saw. There was a bright white room, a pack of wolves, a dragon and a giant basilisk, and one of the wolves was standing tall right at the dragon's side, while the other wolves were off to the right just a little bit and the basilisk was wrapped around them in a wide circle as if it were protecting the others."   
  
Esther nodded to her daughter "the wolf and the dragon what did they look like?"   
  
Rhaella thinks back "The wolf It was a dark auburn color and its eyes were steel blue and the dragon was a silver-blonde color with violet eyes. Do you know what it means mother?"   
  
Esther sighed "I do not know what it means my darling girl but I have seen the wolf and the dragon in visions of my own before I just haven't worked out what they mean yet, but when I do you shall know my darling Rhaella, now why don't you go and get your brothers up?"  
  
She nodded "Okay mother, thank you" then she got up from the chair heading into the room to wake her brothers up.   
  
  



	8. Chapter VI

A 13-year-old Rhaella stood in the room with her two-year-old brother on her hip, Kol is almost always with Ella when he isn't with Esther, Kol is the one that is the most attached to Ella. They all love her but Kol from the day he was born Ella was the one besides his mother that he wanted to be with.

Their mother just gave birth to their baby sister who they decided to name Rebekah.

Ella smiles walking over to their mother "look Kol it's our baby sister Rebekah" the toddler looks at the baby with an adorable little smile on his face "Bekah"

Ella smiled "yeah that's Bekah" She looked at her mother "can I hold her?" Esther nodded to her eldest daughter and Ella put Kol down beside her on the floor taking the baby girl from her mother "Hi baby girl I'm your big sister Rhaella and I'm going to be the best big sister ever and our brothers are going to be the best big brothers to you ever as well" she crouched down so Kol can see his baby sister.

Ella smiled looking at the toddler "Kol say Hi Bekah"

Kol smiles at Ella looking at Rebekah "Hi Bekah"

Elle smiled down at her baby sister "That's Kol he's one of your big brothers, I'm giving you back to mother now so I can go and bring your other big brothers in to meet you as well" she hands her sister back to Esther picking Kol up again and she heads out to get Finn, Elijah, and Nik.

She walks out smiling at them "Well we have a baby sister now her name is Rebekah, now all of you come in and meet her" with that Ella led them inside so they could all meet their baby sister. 

**──── 🐉 ────**

Finn looked at his older sister as they stood at the opening to the caves that run underneath their village "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Ella?"

The blonde grinned at him a mischievous glint in her eyes "of course I am Finn... come on where is your sense of adventure? We're just exploring nothing dangerous about that"

Finn gave her a look "Yeah but mother says we shouldn't be in the caves alone that it isn't safe"

Ella just gives him a mischievous grin "Well what mother doesn't know isn't going to hurt her, now is it, Finn? Plus I have Dark Sister on me so I can protect us if need be"

The 12-year-old sighed knowing that Ella was gonna go in there with or without him and he couldn't let his big sister go alone in case something were to happen in there "Fine, Ella... let's go"

The white-blonde grinned triumphantly at him, grabbing a torch so that they could see going into the caves and the two set off exploring the caves even if Finn didn't like it all that much he would do it for his sister.

Ella is marking lines on the wall with a sharp rock as they go and Finn looks at her "What are you doing?"

She turned to him "marking the way we came so we don't get lost and can find our way back out"

The younger boy nods "oh that was smart thinking Ella"

She smirked at him with a wink "yeah I know, little brother"

So they walked deeper into the caves with Ella marking the walls as they went and suddenly Finn hears a noise that sounds like a crackling sound making him grab onto his sister's arm "Ella did you hear that?"

She looks at him and nods "hold the torch" she handed the torch to him drawing Dark Sister holding the sword out in front of her, they hear the noise again only louder then it's like a blue light stretches out for a minute before everything is quiet again and back normal only now there is an egg of some sort on the ground at Ella's feet, she crouched down and picked it up noticing that it looked like it had silver and violet scales.

The younger boy looks from the object in her hands back to his sister "What is it, Ella?"

She looked from the egg back to her brother "it looks like some kind of egg Finn"

The younger boy gives her a confused look "Where did it come from?"

Ella stands back up and shrugs "I don't know but I'm keeping it, it's mine now... let's head back?" she resheaths Dark Sister, tucking the egg into her arm at her elbow before taking the torch back from Finn as they make their way back out of the caves.

Once they make it back out Ella puts the torch out and sends Finn off "why don't you go and play with Nik and Eli? I am going to find father and ask him about the egg we found"

Finn sighed but nodded "Okay Ella" then the 12-year-old ran off and Ella set out to find her father and get answers about the mysterious egg she and Finn found in the caves.

**──── 🐉 ────**

She found him after about 20 minutes of searching "Father?"

He looked at her "what is it my little dragon?"

She smiles at him all innocently "Well father I was in the caves exploring and then there was this noise it sounded like fire crackling, then I heard the noise again only it was louder the second time and then there was this bright blue light, and when it went away this was at my feet."

She shows him the egg, he takes it from her hands examining it, then he looks back at Ella "do you know what this is?"

"Well I know it's an egg of some sort but I don't know what kind of egg it is... or where it came from"

Mikael crouches down in front of Ella "this is a dragon egg, Rhaella"

Rhaella looks at him wide-eyed with a certain excitement in her eyes "that's a real dragon egg?"

He nods at her "It is, little dragon but of course, it's been fossilized, it has to have been because a dragon hasn't been hatched in centuries."

The excitement fades from her eyes as a sad look replaces it "So does that mean it's not going to hatch and I'm not going to have a real dragon?"

He gives her a sad smile "I'm sorry little dragon, but no the egg isn't going to hatch"

She lets out a sad sigh giving Mikael a hopeful look "Can I keep it anyway father? It may not hatch but at least I can say I have a dragon egg"

He kisses her on the head handing the egg back to her "I don't see why not, it won't hurt anything so go ahead and keep it little dragon"

That makes her smile "thank you father"

Ella puts the egg up in a place that only she knows about so that nothing happens to her new favorite possession.

After she put it away she picked Kol up from their mother and joined her brothers outside, Finn walked over to her "what did father say about the egg?"

She smiled at him deciding not to mention that it's a dragon egg since her only thinks that her stories are just that stories "father doesn't know what kind of egg it is but he said it's probably been there a long time because it was fossilized, but father did say I could keep it"

Finn laughed knowing that his father let her keep it because she wanted it and Ella usually gets what she wants from their father.

Later that night after they all did their studies with their mother and Ella helped her father with training her brothers that are old enough to hold a sword and then doing her own training with just her and Mikael, both using their Valyrian steel swords. Ella sat down telling her younger siblings one of the many stories that Mikael had told her of Westeros over the years to put them to bed after they were all asleep Ella smiled going over to her own bed on the other side of the room, she pulls her egg out it's hiding place and whispers "I don't believe him... I feel that one day you are gonna hatch and you're going to be my beautiful dragon and the two of us are going to take on the world and nothing will be able to stop us" she kisses the egg as you would a child and puts it back into its hiding place before she went to bed herself.

Falling asleep with a smile on her face thinking about her dragon egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it. I love Ella's relationship with her family.


	9. Chapter VII

Rhaella opened her eyes expecting to see the walls of Winterfell but no this time she's in a different place, it's colder and darker here, so she decided to look around for a bit and she sees a bunch of men dressed in black.

She looked around for a bit and ended up at the top of a set of stairs, seeing one man alone at the top she stops when the man speaks "who's there?"

Ella freezes for a moment "you can see me?"

"No, but I can hear you and feel your presence... who are you? Women aren't supposed to be here at the wall... It's not safe"

Ella bites her lip for a moment "My name is Rhaella" the man Aemon feels a twinge of sadness at the mention of the girl's name reminding him of his old family. Ella continues "Daughter of Mikael" there is another twinge of sadness and pain in the old man once being reminded of his old family.

Ella noticed the look on his face at the mention of her name and her father's name "is something wrong, mister?"

He shakes his head "no it's just I haven't heard those names in so long... the names of my niece and nephew"

Ella looked at him for a moment forming a question on her head to ask the man "you're a Targaryen?"

"I was before I took the black Aemon Targaryen now I'm known simply as Maester Aemon."

The teenager smiled finally having met someone from her dad's side of the family "my father Mikael named me after his sister Rhaella as a way to honor her memory."

Aemon looked towards the girl, he can't see her but he can feel that's where she's standing "you're a Targaryen as well? How are you here, it's said your father died at the Trident in Robert's Rebellion."

"I am and well I don't know if you were aware but my father was given a prophecy before the rebellion started and when he was stabbed at the Trident protecting Rhaegar, he was told it was time to fulfill the prophecy so he was saved and sent to a new world where he could produce the heir that would fulfill the prophecy and I'm not really here, this is just a dream for me which is why I was surprised that you could see me or well feel my presence here"

Aemon smiled at the girl he'd just learned was family to him, blood family, Ella smiles as well "when father told me what happened during Robert's Rebellion... he said they were all killed all the Targaryens were gone so I never thought I'd get to meet someone from my father's family but here we are"

So the two sat and talked for a while with Ella telling Aemon all about her family, her brothers, and sister, and just everything about her life, she even told him of the prophecy given to her father and he in return told her stories about her family that she hadn't heard before and stories about the Night's Watch and Castle Black.

As it was nearing time for Rhaella to leave Aemon smiled at the girl "the Gods have given me peace in knowing that the Targaryen name lives on in you young Rhaella I know you will make a great Queen someday"

The teen smiled at him "thank you that is very kind of you say" and with the teens permission of course Aemon touched her face to get a feel of what Ella looked like as he couldn't see her face due to his blindness.

Before another word can be spoken Ella disappears leaving a smiling and happy Aemon behind.

**──── 🐉 ────**

This time when Ella noticed that she was once again in an unfamiliar place, this place was warmer and there was a lot more sand, she seemed to be in a market of some kind and she noticed two children a girl who looked to be just a year or two younger than her and a boy who couldn't have been older than 15.

The girl stood behind the boy "Viserys, what are you doing with mothers crown?"

The boy Ella now knew was named Viserys looked at the younger girl with a glare set on his face "do you want to starve Daenerys? If not then I suggest you shut up and let me sell the only thing of value that we own..... do you think I want to sell the last thing of our mother that we have left? No, I don't but we will starve if I don't."

The young girl Daenerys nods at her brother "sorry Viserys" and drops her head down.

Ella sees the look in Viserys eyes and she can tell that he really doesn't want to do this but it's their last resort to survive.

She looks at the crown in his hands and she locks away the image in her head meaning to draw it when she wakes up.

She decided to follow the Viserys and Daenerys around wherever they were, she still had yet to figure out the location she knew it wasn't Westeros because the entire feel of this place was different than when she was in Westeros, maybe a bordering country to Westeros?

The 13-year-old thought as she kept an eye on the siblings.

Things were silent between the siblings as they kept walking with an unknown shadow behind them that neither of them could see.

It all happened so quickly one minute they were walking back to where they had been staying then the older boy looked to his sister "Run Daenerys, don't stop or look back I will meet you back at the house... it's harder to be caught if we split up"

So the siblings both ran off in different directions and Ella decided to follow Daenerys and she kept right behind the younger girl, wondering what happened and why they were running but nonetheless, she stayed right with her.

A little while later they came to a stop in front of a small house where Daenerys ducked inside without being seen and so Ella followed her.

The younger girl was breathing heavily as she dropped down on the floor tears falling down her face, tears that she'd never let her brother see her shed, tears for having to sell the last item they had that belonged to their mother, tears for always having to run just because of their namesake.

At that moment Ella wished she could comfort the girl but she knew it wasn't possible so she sighed sadly as the younger girl wiped the tears away just in time for Viserys to walk into the house "we can't stay here any longer, they know we're here so we have to move, grab your things we leave at dawn"

**──── 🐉 ────**

Ella woke up and got out of bed careful not to wake her sleeping siblings, she grabbed Dark Sister, a torch, and some things that she could use to draw with and headed out to draw the picture of the crown she saw in her dream.

Once she had all of the things she'd need she sat down on a hill overlooking her village and she began to draw, and before she knew it the sun was rising in the sky.

But she paid it no mind as she continued her drawing trying to make it perfect.

Once she was finished she had drawn an almost perfect replica of her Aunt Rhaella's crown even though she doesn't know that yet.

She put her torch out and gathered everything up and headed back to the village.

She gets stopped by her father "and just where have you been little dragon?"

She smiled at him "drawing" she shows him the drawing "I had to draw it while it was still fresh in my mind"

Mikael took the paper from her examining it "Where did you see this? Do you know what this is little dragon?"

Ella looked at him as her father crouched down to her level "It's a crown father and I had a dream last night and this boy and girl had the crown and the boy had to sell it so they could afford to eat, though he didn't want to sell it. It was beautiful and I knew I had to draw it."

Mikael smiled at her "that's not just any crown little dragon, that is a special crown it was Queen Rhaella's crown, it belonged to your aunt"

Ella looked at him wide-eyed "really?"

He nods at her "yes little dragon that's was really your aunts crown"

The young girl nodded at her father a determined look on her face "well then father when I am there for real, I will find it and I will wear it proudly when I am Queen."

Mikael just smiled at his daughter handing her drawing back to her and kissing her on the head before standing to go about his business as the teenager walked into their hut, to put her drawing of her aunt's crown with her dragon egg so that she will see the picture every time she looks at her egg.

Ella went about her day as she normally would starting with helping her mother prepare for breakfast, getting her siblings up, and helping them get ready for the day before getting dressed and ready for the day herself.

Then after breakfast, she helped her younger siblings with their studies as requested by her mother and after that, she left Kol and Rebekah with their mother as she took Nik, Eli, and Finn outside, with Nik watching as the three eldest siblings trained with their father.

Then after the boy's lessons were over and the three of them ran off to play, Ella stayed behind with Mikael so that they could get into her personal training where she got to use Dark Sister instead of the wooden swords they use with her brothers.

Along with her training with a sword, her father has also taken to teaching her archery as well just as a backup in case she were in a situation where she couldn't use Dark Sister or a sword of any kind.

Though Ella much prefers her sword she is pretty good with the bow as well.

After her training concluded she went off to find her siblings to get them ready for supper which she again helped her mother prepare.

Then she put her three oldest younger siblings to bed as her mother put the two youngest to bed.

Once they were all in bed and asleep Ella smiled at before walking over to her egg running her fingers over the cold shell, whispering to her dragon that was inside, that she knew one day would hatch.

Then she made her own way to bed, falling asleep, thinking about what her dragon could look like.

**──── 🐉 ────**

Ella smiled opening her eyes this time feeling the familiar cool air of Winterfell.

The 13-year-old set off to find the only person in Winterfell that can see and interact with her Robb Stark.

The teen pouts when she doesn't find him on her first sweep of the place.

Then she thinks talking to herself "I wonder if.... I could...." she closes her eyes thinking about the boy she's trying to find and when she opens her eyes, she's on the back of a horse. "I totally did not expect that to work"

Robb not realizing that she had seemingly just appeared on the horse behind him jumps in shock and ends up falling off his horse which caused Ella to burst out laughing as Ned turned to his son "Son are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... don't know what happened there" He shoots a glare at the blonde on the back of the horse as she's laughing "I am sorry about that I was not expecting that to happen"

Theon and Jon are both laughing as well and he turns the glare towards them "not a word" he climbs back onto the horse.

Ella who has now calmed down slightly grins even though Robb can't see her face "I really didn't mean for that to happen but it was comical and I am sorry for scaring you it wasn't intentional."

He grumbled something about talking about it later and Ella shrugged knowing he won't say anything since his dad, friend and half-brother are there, he will wait until it's just the two of them so say something about what just happened.

Ella spent the rest of the trip trying to get the boy in front of her to laugh or even crack a smile but she failed which only caused her to pout for a few seconds before trying again.

Once the two were finally alone and Robb could talk to her without looking mad he gave her a look, she gives him an innocent look back "Come on little wolf... I said I was sorry and it really was an accident... I didn't even expect it to work"

He is still giving her a look "Really Ella?"

"I didn't mean to scare you... honest I was looking for you and I did a sweep of the place and you weren't here so I thought maybe since this is a dream for me that I could maybe like just pop up wherever you were and I didn't think it would work but it did"

He looks at her for a moment seeing the sincerity in her eyes he nods "alright I believe you, Ella, it was an accident"

She smiles at him "okay cool I was willing to beg if you would believe it but I don't have to do that now, so uh back in my own world I guess you could say you will never guess what I found"

Robb laughs "Okay then if I'll never guess it then tell me"

She grins "okay so I was exploring in the caves that run underneath our village with my oldest younger brother Finn and we got pretty deep into the cave and then we both heard this sound like fire crackling and then there was this weird blue light that surrounded us and then when it disappeared there was an egg on the ground at my feet, so naturally I took it home and showed it to my father and he told me it was a fossilized dragon egg.... How amazing is that? I own a real dragon egg... father says it'll never hatch but still, I own it... who else can say that?"

Robb looked at her in surprise "Like a real dragon egg?"

Ella nodded with a smile on her face "yeah or at least that's what my father said when I showed him the egg, said it was a fossilized dragon egg and then he said I could keep it, so I put it in a safe place and I am going to keep it forever"

Robb laughed again "that sounds nice Ella"

She grins at him and they both laugh, the embarrassment from before completely forgotten.

After a little while, Arya walked up to Robb and Unknown to her Rhaella as well "Robb who are you talking to?? You promised to help me when you got back from hunting with father.... even if mother doesn't like it"

He sighed "no one Arya and can't we do it later??"

Ella grins teasingly at him "here we go with the no one thing again... I'm hurt, wolf boy... you know I'm starting to think you're ashamed of me" Robb gives Ella a look and she laughs "little wolf you make this far too easy..... go on, your sister is what 8? I was a year younger than her when I picked up my first blade, I can give you silent pointers for you to relay to your sister"

Arya gives him a look "But you promised"

He nods at her "fine Arya let's go... Like you said I did promise"

The youngest Stark girl smiles happily and runs off to the training area.

Robb gives Ella a look "I swear you do that on purpose... You know that if I told them there was someone there that they couldn't see they'd think me mad"

Ella just grins at him and whispers "maybe you are"

He rolled his eyes at her as the two walked towards the training area.

And so Ella sat atop some crates while Robb helped Arya, Ella gave out pointers for the boy to relay to his sister as if it were him telling her all along.

After the session with his youngest sister, Robb looked at Ella once they were alone again "you really do know what you're talking about"

Ella smirked at him "I told you, I have been training since I was seven, yeah I know what I'm talking about... Maybe one day we could actually have a sparring match and I can prove first hand just how much I know what I'm talking about here"

Robb laughed "Maybe, one day we will"

Ella smiled brightly at him "I really hope so, it would bring me immense joy to beat you"

He rolled his eyes "yes Ella I'm sure it would" she laughs.

Jon walked over to the duo to talk to his brother and Ella grinned at Robb "his hair is so fluffy and I just want to touch it"

Robb snorted out a laugh at the look on Ella's face and Jon is looking at him confused "what? I haven't said anything"

Robb shakes his head at him "it's nothing"

Ella is still grinning now she's directly beside Jon "Like seriously how does one get that much fluff into their hair... I want my hair to be fluffy like that and I want to feel his hair"

Robb laughs into his hand looking at Ella still laughing "Stop it... Ella, stop trying to touch his hair"

She looks at him "But it's fluffy and I wanna touch it" Jon is just looking at Robb confused having no clue what is going on whatsoever.

"Doesn't seem to be working for you does it?"

She pouts "No"

Robb is giving her a look "Are you gonna stop?"

She still has a pout on her face "no."

"Ella!"

She sighs still pouting "Yes"

Jon looks at Robb again the look of confusion still on his face "Uhh Robb who are you talking too and who's Ella?"

Ella grins at him "Oh I'd like to see you talk your way out of this one"

Robb shakes his head "No one It's nothing Jon, don't worry about it" Ella is just laughing waiting to see what the black-haired boy is gonna say back.

"You were clearly just talking to someone and you called them Ella... But there is nobody there."

Robb sighs "just forget about it okay? I don't know how to explain this without sounding mad... So can you please just forget about this little incident?"

Jon is giving Robb a strange look "yeah sure."

Ella just smirks trying to make it worse "I still wanna touch his hair"

Robb bites his lip fighting the urge to look at her, while still talking to Jon "what is it that you came over here to talk about?"

**──── 🐉 ────**

Ella sat up in her bed with a smile on her face, she rather likes the dreams where she gets to see Robb and tease him about things.

She decides to get up and get ready for the day after she realized that she was not going back to sleep. ****


	10. Chapter VIII

Ella stood on a hill overlooking her village just enjoying the warmth of the morning sun, with it being by her count a little after 9 in the morning.

One of the boys from the village walks up to her "Hi Rhaella"

The 13-year-old rolled her eyes before forcing a smile and turning to look at him "Hello Eirik"

The boy being completely oblivious to her disdain for him just smiled "what are you doing?"

The girl fights the urge to roll her eyes at him "Just getting ready to head back to the village"

"Oh well then I'll walk with you"

Ella bites the inside of her cheek to keep from saying 'no' because she was raised not to be rude to the kids in the village... "Fine"

So the two set off back to the village with him just talking and Ella doing her best to make it seem like she's listening when really she's imagining all the ways to get rid of him, he's been following her around the village whenever her father isn't around because Mikael scares him.

Ella has noticed but hasn't mentioned it thinking that maybe he will get tired of her not paying him any attention but nope that has not happened yet.

As they get back into the village Mikael walks over to them "Is this boy bothering you little dragon?"

Ella gives Eirik the sweetest smile she can muster before looking back at Mikael "no father he was just leaving" with that the boy runs off leaving the father and daughter alone.

Mikael looks at his daughter "I've noticed the boy likes to follow you around" Ella shrugs "he's just a boy father... An annoyance at best... I could take him if I needed to"

Mikael smiled proudly at her knowing that he's taught her well when it came to defending herself.

**──── 🐉 ────**

Later that afternoon Ella had just finished training with her father, she rather likes the training session with just the two of them since she gets to use Dark Sister in those training sessions.

Mikael stood off to the side watching her as she continued to train with the training dummy when Eirik approaches her again "Rhaella!" she swings around Dark Sister pointed at him and she rolls her eyes "you know you really should not surprise me when I have a sharp object in my hand... I could have stabbed you just now"

He shrugs "sorry I didn't realize you were going to point a sword at me"

Ella rolled her eyes "what do you want? I'm a little busy here"

He smiled at her "Well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come up to falls some of us are going up to play a game that Kristoffer picked up when he and his father went to visit his aunt"

Ella rolled her eyes discreetly "sorry but I have duties that I actually need to do instead of running off to play some game." the boy walks away from her a little dejected but he is far from done, he is determined to get Rhaella to like him.

What he doesn't know though is that it's useless because Ella's attention has already been captured by another, one blue-eyed boy with a head of auburn curls whom she only sees in her dreams.

The day goes on and Ella helps her mother by watching her siblings and keeping them entertained mostly Kol and Rebekah as the others are old enough to entertain themselves so her mother can get a few things that she needs to do done.

After her mother finished her tasks, Ella was free to go and help her father with training Finn and Elijah while Niklaus watches as he is still too young to join them.

After they are finished with their training Finn ran off to help their mother if she needed it while Ella sat in the grass watching Eli and Nik play with some of the other young kids, while Kol sat on her lap, entertained by the threaded beads on her shirt.

Eirik sat down beside her causing Ella to roll her eyes "Yes please just sit down" neither of the two notices Mikael standing within hearing range of them.

"You know you don't need to be so hostile with me Rhaella" that makes the girl snort "really? Well then how else am to get it across that I don't like you"

The boy shrugs not bothered by the clear rejection "you say that now but one day you'll think differently... Because one day I am going to marry you"

Ella scrunches her nose up at the thought then she brings her hand up to her mouth to try and stifle the laughter that wants to come out, but Eirik thinks it's because she's interested.

Until she can't hold it back anymore and bursts out laughing, she looks over and sees the look on his face "oh you were serious?"

He nodded at her "why wouldn't I be serious?" that is when Mikael walked up to the two of them "now what is this I hear about you thinking that you are worthy of my daughter, worthy of marrying my little dragon?"

Eirik looked behind them seeing Mikael standing there his arms crossed with a serious look on his face, while Ella just smirked. "Uh I- Uh" Mikael cuts the boys stuttering off "spit it out, boy"

"I didn't mean right now... I meant later when we are both of age"

Ella once again rolled her eyes not even the slightest bit interested in being this guy's wife one day.

Mikael just laughs "My daughter has the blood of the dragon running through her veins and she will not settle for the likes of you... she deserves better... better than you will ever be"

With that Eirik walks away from them and Ella smiles at her father "maybe now he'll actually leave me alone"

**──── 🐉 ────**

The next day after her training Ella was helping put the training equipment away when she heard his voice "Rhaella" she rolled her eyes, not seeing the auburn-haired boy appear... like she had so many times in his world.

She clenched her jaw turning to look at Eirik "What?"

He just smiles at her "Well... I know yesterday did not quite go the way I was hoping but it still stands"

Ella doesn't lose her temper much... But when she does you better run for cover because she is every bit her father's daughter, temper included, and right now her temper is flaring up "What part of it's never gonna happen do you not understand?" she has her jaw clenched and is glaring at him and suddenly the training swords start levitating as her temper flares, even more, all of them pointing at Eirik.

That's when she hears his voice "Ella!"

She turns away from Eirik and the swords fall to the ground as her anger dies down a little upon seeing the familiar set of auburn curls and steel blue eyes.

Eirik takes that time to run away.

Her father looks at her "I am going to go and get your mother okay little dragon? She will know what to tell you about what just happened"

Ella nods at him "Yes father"

Once they are alone she looks at Robb "Hmm here I was thinking that it was a one-way thing but no here you are in my world"

He chuckled "are you alright?"

Ella nodded "yeah I may have lost my temper a little bit there but he's been following me around for weeks now and would not leave me alone and it was just making me angry and that is never a good thing... Because I am every bit my father's daughter temper included"

Esther and Mikael walk over to the two even though neither of them can see Robb. "My darling girl, what happened?"

Ella sighed "well you see mother this boy wouldn't leave me alone and I kind of lost my temper a little with him and then the training swords starting floating and they were all pointed at him"

Esther nods "I see... It's okay my darling you are of age to start coming into your magic and that anger you felt when you lost your temper tapped your magic, now I want you to focus and try to do it again only this time without the anger"

Ella looks at her mother "I have magic?"

Esther smiled at her "yes my darling girl you do... it's something you inherited from me... now focus and make the swords on the ground at your feet float again... can you do that?"

Ella nods determined "I can do that mother" then she does as she was instructed and focuses on the sword at her feet and it takes a few tries but they levitate again and Ella smiles happily turning to Esther "look mother I'm doing it"

The older woman smiles "yes you did it and now after your training sessions with your father you will train your magic with me and learn how to control it"

The 13-year-old nods "of course mother"

After Mikael and Esther left her there Ella grinned "come on I wanna show you something... it's one of my favorite places and as of right now it should be pretty abandoned"

So the boy followed her wherever it is that she wanted to take him once they get to the top of a beautiful waterfall she turns to him "they call this place the falls and it's always so peaceful up here and you can see the whole village from here and we can talk and people not think that I'm mad because I figure this works the same as when I come to your world"

So the two stayed at the falls for a while until Ella decided to give him a tour of her village much like he gave her the tour of Winterfell.

As they got back to the village Ella's brother ran up to her "Ella!, Ella!" she laughs crouching down to his level "what is it Nik?"

The six-year-old is looking at her with wide excited eyes "I was watching Elijah train with the training dummy and he said father lets you use a real sword with it and not the wooden ones... Can I see your sword?"

Ella laughs ruffling his hair "Of course you can little brother" she unsheaths Dark Sister from its sheath "here she is" the young boy is watching with that childlike excitement that most children express. "It's so pretty Ella"   
She smiles at him "now what else did Eli tell you about my sword?"

"Well, he said that it was made with some kind of really rare steel..... Valerion Steel?"

Ella shakes her head with a laugh "that was close Nik... but it's Valyrian Steel and it is very rare... there are only two swords made with it that I know of anywhere near the village, my sword and father's sword"

The younger boy goes to touch the blade but Ella gently grabs his hand "careful Nik, it's really sharp wouldn't want you to cut yourself on it" she ruffles his hair again standing up resheathing Dark Sister and sending her brother on his way.

Robb looks at her "how is your sword Valyrian Steel? If this is as you said a different world?"

Ella shrugs as if she doesn't know but she really does but she can't tell him the real reasoning at least not now "I don't know... that's just what my father told me when he gave it to me"

The boy nods accepting her answer "okay" the blonde smiles before getting on with the tour and after she finishes the tour Ella grins at him "you wanna see a real dragon egg?"

Robb looks at her with interest "like a real dragon egg?"

Ella nods grinning wider than before "wait right here and I'll be right back with it" then she runs off towards her families home and she goes to her hiding spot and grabs her dragon egg and she cradles it in her arms as she runs back to where she left Robb.

Once she gets back to him she nods her head out towards the fields where she knows nobody will be... when they get there she drops down on the ground Robb following her lead.

She holds the egg with silver and violet scales out "See it's a real dragon egg" Robb looks at it wide-eyed "I've never seen a dragon egg for real I've seen them in the books that we have to read doing our studies but I've never seen a real one before... How did you know it was a dragon egg?"

Ella grins again "I took it to my father who looked it over and told me that it was a dragon egg... that it was fossilized of course because there hasn't been a dragon hatched in centuries... Which kinda makes me sad because I want a dragon... Dragons are magnificent creatures" the blonde pouted not knowing that she would one day get her dragon.

The auburn-haired boy laughs "I've read about them they do seem rather interesting" Robb looks at Ella for a moment a look of cong=fusion on his face... asking the question that's been on his mind since earlier "What happened earlier... with the swords?"

Ella sighed "My mother is a witch and that was me tapping into the magic I inherited from my mother... So that makes me a witch as well" she sees the look of fear in the boy's eyes and she sighs again. Already knowing from her father's stories how witches are perceived in Westeros.

The blonde bites her lip "You think I'm evil now don't you? Because of what you've taught about witches."

The silence from the copper-haired boy told her exactly what she needed to know "Well I'm here to tell you that not all the witches are bad at least not here and not all men are good, it's our actions that determine what we are. My mother only uses her magic for good, she helps the children in my village when they are sick, she helps women in labor" the boy looks at her again only this time the look in his eye is gone as she continues "you don't have to be afraid Robb, I would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it."

He gives her a sheepish look "Sorry"

The blonde smiles at him "it's okay you can't help what you were taught probably from a very young age... I never thought I'd get my mother's magic because I inherited every aspect of my appearance and 95 percent of my personality from my father."

After they head back to the village and Finn sees his sister "Ella" she turns to look at him "Yes Finn?"

"Mother is looking for you... I think Kol wants you" she nods at him "alright thank you, little brother... I will go and find her and see what she wants"

Robb follows behind her as she walks away from Finn "how many siblings do you have?"

Ella chuckles "5, four younger brothers and a younger sister" then she adds on as an afterthought _'6, but I can't tell you about Freya'_

They get to where her mother is "Finn said you were looking for me mother?" the older woman smiles "yes"

Then she hears her baby brother "Ella"

She crouches down smiling at him "Come here baby" the toddler runs into her arms, she stands up with him on her hip and their mother smiled "Kol wanted you, so I sent Finn to find you"

Ella smiled at her mother "Thank you mother"

She walks away from their mother with Kol still on her hip, the toddler playing with his sister's hair while looking right at Robb who is following them.

They get a little away from the sight and hearing range of the other people in the village and Robb speaks "Uh Ella?"

"What is it?"

The auburn-haired boy is watching her brother who is watching him "I think he can see me..."

Ella grins cathing Kol's attention "what do you see buddy?" the toddler looks at his older sister "there's a boy behind us"

Ella chuckles with a smile on her face as she talks to Robb "I think you're right" she kisses her brother on the head "it's alright Kol... we are the only ones that can see him"

"You see him too sissy?" she smiles at him "I do baby brother.... Say Hi" she smirks over at Robb "he won't bite... He's a harmless little puppy"

Robb gives Ella a 'really' look as Kol looks back at Robb "Hi" Ella just grins at him "I told you little wolf, you make it far too easy"

Kol looks at her "He's a wolf?" She smiled at his confused expression "Not literally baby, he's not a real wolf it's just the symbol of his family so I took to nicknaming him little wolf"

Kol still looks confused making Ella chuckle "tell you what I'll explain it better when you're old enough to understand it, okay baby?"

The toddler nodded "okay sissy" she kissed him on the head.

Robb looks at Ella curiously "tell me more about your magic... like what are you going to be able to do"

The blonde grins "alright then well I've seen my mother and her friend Ayana do small spells, like healing spells and spells that can take away pain and there are so many different spells for different things, so I don't know exactly everything that I will be able to do but I imagine spells like that... I start my training tomorrow so we will see what my mother wants me to learn."

He nods at her "alright do you think any of your siblings will have magic as well?"

She shrugs "I don't know... maybe Finn" she grins nodding to Kol who is playing a little in front of them "definitely this little trouble maker... that's for sure but I don't know about the others we will just have to wait until they come of age to see."

They both laugh "okay that sounds fair" the two are just talking for a while when Robb stops and looks at Ella for a moment, the teen's cheeks tint pink slightly at having him staring at her "what?"

He grins at her "nothing... it's just you have pretty eyes"

Ella's face tints a darker shade of pink "thank you... I think? Uh nobody has ever said that to me before"

Before the boy has a chance to respond to her Robb and Ella hear a voice "Robb? Robb where are you?" they look around and Robb sighs "that is my mother" the boy's body starts to shake as he becomes transparent "guess I'll see you next time?"

Ella nodded at him "yeah next time little wolf" as he disappeared completely.

Ella let out a sad little sigh she's really come to enjoy the boy's company, Kol comes back over and sits down on his sister's lap, she wraps her arms around him "Where'd he go?"

Ella has a sad look in her eyes that her brother is too young to understand "he had to go home, baby" she smiled at her baby brother kissing him on the cheek, running her fingers through his soft dark curls "but don't worry baby brother you will see him again someday" she stood up placing Kol on her hip "let's get back it's getting rather late and supper will be ready soon" She gave him another kiss on the head as she carried him back toward their home. 


	11. Chapter IX

The 15-year-old grinned mischievously at the copper-haired boy beside her "so I've been practicing and I've gotten really good with my magic... my mother says I'm her little protégé when it comes to magic... But I wonder if it would work here?"

The eldest Stark boy smirked at her, not saying anything as his half-brother, friend, and the Master-at-arms of Winterfell is there. Jon and Theon are currently training together and the Mikaelson girl smirked to herself.

"Motus" she waves her hand and Theon's feet are swept right out from under him making him hit the ground with a thud.

That makes Ella burst out laughing "sweet that actually worked... now, what else can I do to that boy, and he not know what happened?" Robb shakes his head laughing as well as Theon got up from the ground looking confused as to what just happened that makes Ella smirk again.

The young witch then uses her magic to make him stumble back into a wall which causes a bucket that was sitting at the top to fall (with a little help from Ella's magic) right onto the boy's head.

After the training session, Ella and Robb are alone and the boy looks at her as she smirks "Well that little experiment was fun" the copper-haired boy laughs as the blonde grins at him "the look of surprise on his face... That was so much better than I Imagined it being"

The Stark boy shook his head at her "you just had to pick on him didn't you?" Ella grinned innocently at him "whatever do you mean little wolf? It was only an experiment to see if my magic worked here"

He gave her a look "and it just had to be Theon that you tested your experiment on?" Ella shrugged innocently making the Stark boy roll his eyes but he laughs.

Ella grins as she notices Jon walking up to Robb "how is his hair even fluffier than it was before? I still wanna touch it" Robb gives her a look "Ella no"

Jon reaches where the two are and Ella just grins at the auburn-haired boy "Ella yes"

Then she once again tries to touch the boy's hair but it doesn't work this time either but the boy jumps slightly... like he felt something touch him, he looked a little alarmed, Ella looks at Robb "did he just feel that? Weird..... He didn't feel it the first time I tried to touch his hair"

She stands in front of Jon looking the boy in the eyes "Can you see me too?" but he makes no move to answer her just kinda stares through her "okay guess not... so this one could feel it when I tried to touch his hair but can't see or hear me... that's odd, oh well, whatever...." then she trails off for a moment and an idea hits her making the Mikaelson girl smirk "I wonder now that I tapped my magic if I could make myself visible to certain people here..... Like fluffy over there for example just so I can touch his hair" Robb gives her a rather amused look as she shrugs "I mean no offense to you little wolf but his hair is just so fluffy"

Before Jon can say what he came over to talk to his brother about, Ned comes over "Boys, we've got a deserter." It took no more words than those for everyone to understand what was about to happen, and to have a stern countenance.

"What does that mean?" Ella questioned confused.

"Nothing," Robb replied, intending to follow after his father. "Stay here. It's not something you need to see."

Ella ignored what he said and followed beside Robb still looking confused and asking questions "what's going on? What's a deserter... What's happening?" Robb looks at the girl beside him talking quietly so it's unnoticed by the people around him "Ella you should stay here... like I said you don't need to see this... we will be back soon"

Ella crosses her arms across her chest "I am not a child... Whatever is happening I can handle it"

The auburn-haired boy gives her a discreet look "you don't even know what it is how do you know you can handle it?" but the stubborn girl just arches an eyebrow at him "well there is literally nothing that you can do to stop me here little wolf so you might as well just answer my question"

The boy gives her a pleading look "will you just listen to me and stay put" Ella snorts "I thought you knew me better than that little wolf... not gonna happen"

Robb rolled his eyes and muttered "of course not"

Ella mounted Robb's horse, the boy coming forward imperceptibly to give her space, and she had to cling to him to keep from falling the moment they galloped out of the Winterfell gates. Where they were going she didn't know, but it didn't take long for her to find out.

They were on open ground, green with trees here and there, and a big rock in the middle. Three people were already there, two guards with the Starks' dire wolf on their chests and a man dressed in black clothes and a black cloak, bald and with a face full of boils.

They suddenly stopped and dismounted. Lord Stark was quick to approach with a severe aura, while his children, Theon and Rhaella were together by the horses.

The silence was cut only by the hooves and neighs of the animals, and by the snarls and screams of the man who was trying to free himself. When Ned got close, he looked at him for a moment, and just said, "Why?"

The man showed a mouth full of yellow and rotten teeth when he replied: "I was given the choice of death or the Wall, and I chose the Wall."

"So why are you here now? You made sacred vows."

"Vows that trap us in an ice wall, freezing our balls every day, without a single woman to fuck." He sputtered onto the floor in front of him, angry. "I tried my luck and escaped in the middle of the night. I intended to find a good prostitute but they caught me before I succeeded."

Ned's face was stoic as he listened to the deserter's words, and Ella saw that Robb was as serious as his father.

"Are they going to kill him?" She asked, receiving only a slight nod from the boy beside her.

"I see you are not sorry, so there is only one thing left to do." Lord Stark said. "Is there anything you want to say?"

The man remained silent, while his head was pressed against the stone until his cheek was on the cold surface. Ella saw Ned draw his long sword, the blade glistening in the sunlight as he raised it in the air. "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die. " and he let it fall in the gesture faster than the girl had ever seen, separating his head from his neck in a single second. The head rolled, leaving a trail of blood in its path and the blade that cut it.

Ella gasped, shocked. It was the first violent death she had ever witnessed, and she didn't know how she should react to it. She felt Robb's hand reach for hers when he whispered to her, "It's over now."

After it was over the Mikaelson girl stood staring at the now headless body for a moment still not sure how she should react to what she had just witnessed and she's quiet on the way back to Winterfell her grip on the Stark boys arm never faltering but once they are back in the walls and it's just the two of them she looks back to Robb and speaks "why was your father the one to do it? Why not one of the other men?"

Robb looks back at her not even minding the grip the girl has on his arm "My father always says that the man who passes the sentence, should swing the sword. That man was a deserter, he made sacred vows to be a brother of the Night's Watch and those vows are for life. If he breaks them, the sentence is death."

Ella nods at him "that makes sense... I guess"

"Wish you'd have listened and stayed put now?" Ella shrugs "Ehh it was an experience that I'm never gonna forget..." before she can finish her sentence Ella's eyes shoot open and she's back in her bed with her youngest brother curled up beside her, the teen smiled softly at his sleeping form.

──── 🐉 ────

A now 17-year-old Ella stood outside of the hut her family lived in watching Kol play with some of the other kids as her father stopped beside her "you baby the boy too much little dragon"

She just smiles "Well mother's always busy with Rebekah and with the baby on the way so someone has got to look after him and you know how he sticks to me father plus the others are old enough to look after themselves. So somebody has to look out for Kol"

Mikael chuckled "fair enough are you ready for training today?"

Ella smirked at her father "I'm always ready for training father" So the two headed over to the training area and started sparring, these are still her favorite training sessions since she gets to use her favorite weapon when she spars with her brothers she has to use a regular sword since Dark Sister would most likely destroy her brother's swords since they aren't Valyrian steel.

As the sparring went on with Elijah and Niklaus watching them, while Finn was helping Esther with whatever she needed him to do and Kol was playing with some of the kids his age.

The teenager just disarmed her father flawlessly, she has practiced every free moment she's had since she picked up a sword and now she can disarm any boy from the village that tries to claim that they are better than her just because she's a woman.

As they were getting into position for round two Finn came running up to them "Father, Ella... Mother just went into labor, the baby is coming" Mikael looked at his eldest daughter "Well to be continued then little dragon"

Ella nodded at him "of course father" then the two set out back to their hut where Esther is about to give birth to what will be Ella's last younger sibling but they don't know that yet.

When they walked into the hut Finn stayed outside with their siblings while Ella was in the room helping the midwives with her mother just as she had done with all of her other younger siblings well minus Finn since she was only a year old when he was born.

──── 🐉 ────

A few hours later Esther finally gave birth to what would be Ella's youngest brother and final younger sibling Henrik Mikaelson.

After the baby was cleaned off and dressed and wrapped in a blanket and after her mother and father had both held him the baby boy was passed to his eldest sister "Hi there little one, I'm Ella and I'm your oldest big sister"

She cooed down at her baby brother, she looked to her father "can I take him out to meet the others?" the man nodded at her "but only for a moment" she nodded back at him "of course father"

Ella carefully carried the newborn out of the hut, smiling at her younger siblings "gather round guys and meet your baby brother Henrik" she kneeled so that mainly Kol and Rebekah could see him as they were the smallest ones only being 6 and 4.

After a few minutes, the girl stood "alright now gotta take him back to mother, and then who's up for a little sparring?"

"Me!" both Nik and Elijah say raising their hands they both like sparring with Ella she isn't as hard on them as Mikael is but she still challenges them but she isn't as harsh as their father.

So after giving her baby brother back to their mother, she headed back out "alright Nik, Eli come on let's get started."


	12. Chapter X

The family sat around the table after supper had been served, Esther had taken to talking to some of the woman in the village who were helping their husbands to find wives for their eldest sons and she knew that she had to mention it to her husband and eldest daughter because she has been offered several proposals from the mothers for their sons to wed her eldest daughter.

The men are usually the ones to handle this but Esther took notice that Mikael had not even made an effort to find a husband for their eldest daughter so she took matters into her own hands.

The woman cleared her throat to catch her family's attention, Mikael turned to look at his wife "what is it, my love?"

The woman gave her daughter a bit of a nervous look knowing that her eldest has a wicked temper that could rival even her husband's and Mikael is known to have a nasty temper. "Well, I've been thinking, and don't you think that Rhaella is of age to marry?"

The girl glared at her mother feeling her blood boil, like fire spreading through her veins "you are not serious right now are you mother?"

The woman looks to her eldest daughter "you are of age now Rhaella and some girls are wed younger."

Ella narrowed her eyes at her mother barely containing her temper "Well I was not meant to be a housewife mother"

The older blonde gave her daughter a stern look "you will not speak to me that way... I am your mother" then Esther looks to her husband "Mikael surely you agree"

Ella clenches her jaw standing up from her seat so fast that the chair falls back and smacks against the ground a glare still set on her face aimed at her mother, now usually Ella tries to reign in her temper around her younger siblings so that she doesn't frighten them but this time she just can't keep her blood from boiling "No you will not be marrying me off to anyone, I refuse to be some _boys_ perfect trophy housewife... Do I make myself clear mother?" she couldn't help the venom dripping from her words.

Esther looked to her husband expecting him to agree with her but instead, the man slammed his hands down on the table to quiet the room down and the sudden sound makes the youngest of the children flinch, the older three know better than to flinch but Ella is too worked up to even be bothered not that she's afraid of her father's temper anyway "Quiet!"

The room is now deathly quiet as the man turns to his eldest daughter knowing that if she loses her temper in the house things are going to get broken "you take it outside if you're going to lose your temper you do it outside" she nods her head and storms out of the house. Then he turns to his wife "Now this is the last time I want to hear of this... Those _boys_ are not worthy of our daughter and this conversation will not happen again."

Outside Ella found herself in the forest and her blood still boiling from what had happened just moments ago and she felt her magic coursing through her veins like fire begging to be released.

So this time she lets it out she closes her eyes taking a deep breath and Ella screams letting the magic flow out of her in waves.

(I picture this happening like when Hope did it in Legacies.)

Until she hears a voice from behind her "Ella?"

She opens her eyes breathing a little heavily turning around to face where the voice came from "little wolf... what a surprise"

The boy looks at her a little concerned "are you alright?"

Ella nods at him with a slight smile on her face now feeling slightly better that she got that out of her system "yeah I'm fine sometimes you gotta scream and let it out"

He gave the girl in front of him a look not fully believing her "You want to talk about it?"

She let out a sigh "not really but I know you won't leave it alone until I do so I guess we'll talk about it" then her mind subconsciously takes her back to the day Freya was taken away from them... away from her... and that only makes it worse as the anger fades way to sadness a sadness that she tries to keep at bay by distracting herself but the truth is that when Freya was taken, Mikael wasn't the only one that lost a part of himself... Ella did too but she just hides it as well as she can.

It's the reason she's so protective of her younger siblings because she couldn't stop Freya from being taken but she can protect her remaining family.

Thinking about it she can't help the tears that well up in her eyes which is noticed instantly by the auburn-haired boy in front of her "Ella?"

The girl gets shaken out of the memory and instantly he notices the change in her demeanor, he can see the sadness in her eyes that wasn't there just moments before "sorry... right we were going to talk about it..." she bites her lip slightly it's a habit that she has when she thinks "okay so we're having supper and my mother brings up that I am of age to be married and I just snapped... I got so angry I was meant to be more than some _boys_ trophy wife and I try not to lose my temper when my siblings are present because I don't want to frighten them but I just couldn't help it... it just made my blood boil"

The 16-year-old ignores the feeling that bubbled up in his chest at the words that just came out of her mouth not knowing what it was as it's a feeling he's never had before "Why did it make you as angry as it did?"

"She wants to get rid of me... It's why she's trying to marry me off... it wouldn't be the first time. But I know father won't go for it."

The boy gives her a look of confusion "What do you mean it wouldn't be the first time?"

The blonde blows out a breath "I used to have an older sister, she was my twin... her name was Freya, I was 5 and my mother let her get taken..." Ella trailed off not sure how to continue with that.

The boy looked at her surprised and a little confused "what do you mean your mother let your sister get taken?"

Ella bites her lip again "Well that day... we were playing in the fields outside of our village, Finn, Freya, and I.. at that time is was just the three of us and our mother called us so we all went running to see what mother wanted when we go there... a woman was stood in front of our mother, she said that the woman was her sister, our aunt Dahlia... Dahlia looked at our mother and said 'it's time' and mother gently pushed Freya towards her... our aunt grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her away, Finn was stood hugging our mother's skirt while she had a grip on my arm to keep me from running after my sister, all the while Freya was crying and begging our mother not to let Dahlia take her but mother just stood there watching as her eldest daughter was being carried away at this point and she did nothing to stop it... she didn't even try she just let it happen. I was trying to get out of her grip to run after my sister but it was useless she was much stronger than I was... There's part of me that resents her for what happened that day, I never let it show though... That would raise questions that I can't answer without revealing the truth of what happened that day but it's there and moments like what happened tonight are when it shines through even just slightly."

The boy says nothing just hugs Ella who now has tears streaming down her face... she doesn't like to cry because it shows weakness and she doesn't like looking weak but the topic of her twin getting taken always makes her cry which is why she only ever tries to think of it when she's alone.

Once she calmed down a little he looked at her again "so what do you mean that you'd have to tell the truth about what happened?"

"After Freya was taken my mother told Finn and me that we couldn't tell our father what happened to Freya... I still don't know why but she made us go along with the story that she had worked up to explain what happened to Freya, so if my resentment were to come to light then father would find out the truth and even though I've wanted to tell him since that day I haven't, I was scared when I was younger that she would send me off as well if I said anything and now it's like she just wants me out of the way... I don't know what I've done for her to want me out of the picture" then she smiled at the boy "thank you for listening to my rant... I do feel better now"

Robb smiled back at her "it was no trouble at all Ella... I just wanted to make sure that you were okay"

"Thank you... little wolf" before he can answer her they hear her name being called "Ella!" the girl walks towards the voice with Robb following behind her, once they get a little more into the clearing Ella sees Kol, who the minute he saw his older sister he ran towards her Ella dropped down to his level as the boy wrapped his arms around her "Ella! There you are, Father, sent us out looking for you" he gave a childlike innocent look "is mother going to make you leave us?"

Ella shook her head at him "no buddy... I'm not gonna leave you okay? I promise" the boy smiled happily at his sisters answer then noticed the boy from before behind "it's you again"

Robb nods at the boy with a smile "yeah it's me again"

Kol nods at him, giving the auburn-haired boy a look "Come play with me!" Ella gave him a scolding look "Kol! That is not the way you ask someone to play with you, you need to ask politely" the boy drops his head "sorry Ella" but Robb just chuckled looking at the blonde "it's alright Ella, I'm used to that by now with my own younger siblings so it's fine"

Kol looks at him with a curious look on his face "how many siblings do you have?"

Robb smiled at the young boy "5"

"What are their names? What are they like?"

Ella smiles at her brother's childlike innocence as Robb crouched to the boys level "Well first we have Jon who is my half-brother but he's quiet keeps to himself as much as he can, my sister Sansa is next she is gentle and kind, she loves to sing and dance, Sansa loves the tales of knights and princesses. My other sister Arya is next and she's rather adventurous doesn't like ladylike things she'd rather wield a weapon than a needle to sew with like the other ladies, then we have my brother Bran, he likes to climb things even though our mother tells him not to he does it anyway, lastly, we have my baby brother Rickon he's still very young and he's rather shy and quiet, he likes to stick close to our mother but even to be as young as he is he already has a little wolf blood in his veins."

After being told of Robb's siblings he grinned at the older boy "I want to meet them" then he looked at his sister "Can I Ella?" Ella smiled kissing him on the head "maybe one day you can meet them Kol"

The boy pouted "okay" then the boys played around the little field that they were in with Ella watching a smile on her face at how gentle Robb was being with her brother... it made her like him a little more than she already did seeing the way he was with her brother.

**──── 🐉 ────**

Ella walks up to her father "father?"

He looks at his eldest daughter, "what is it little dragon?" she smiled at him "I want to learn Valyrian... It's part of my history and I want to be able to speak and read the language."

The man looked at his eldest daughter for a moment "alright... If you are up for the challenge of learning it, I will teach it to you"

Ella looked at him with a slight smirk on her face "I'm always up for a challenge father" he nodded at her proudly "that's my girl... we will start with something easy"

Ella nodded ready for whatever he was about to tell her "I'm ready"

"Dracarys"

"Dracarys" Ella repeats after him and Mikael nodded seeing as she got that one on the first try "that's correct it means Dragonfire"

Ella nods repeating the word in English and in Valyrian "Dragonfire, Dracarys"

"Good"

So over the course of the next few months after Ella's lessons and her magic training with her mother, Ella, and her father would do their normal training, and then afterward he would teach her Valyrian.

So far her favorite Valyrian word is Dracarys, just because of its relation to dragons which are her favorite creatures that her father taught her about. He has also taught her several other commands that could be associated with Dragons.

Rhaella can now speak full sentences in Valyrian, the reading and writing of it are a little more difficult but with time she will be able to fully read and write in her father's native tongue. 


End file.
